Rachelle Petrelli
Rachelle Shania Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the seventh child and fourth daughter of Nathan and Daniella Petrelli, and the older twin sister of Leanna Petrelli. She will have the abilities of Dimensional Storage, Positivity Enhancement and Sensory Enhancement. Appearance Rachelle will have white blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes as a child. At this age, her hair will be cut at shoulder length, but after that she'll choose to grow it out. It will also darken a little, becoming a brighter blonde, and she will curl it. Her eye colour will lighten a little, and her skin will tan more. She'll also wear heavy makeup, and her taste in clothes will be a little eclectic. She'll appear large for her age as a child, and will grow to be tall and around a medium build. Abilities Rachelle's first ability will be Dimensional Storage. This will enable her to place any object, of any size, into another dimension for safekeeping, and then return it to herself. She could store objects this way for an unlimited amount of time, and they will never be harmed by the process and will not deteriorate while stored. However, she cannot store a person or any living thing this way. If she attempts it, she will kill them. Her second ability will be Positivity Enhancement. This will give her strength, speed and energy from positivity around her, either from others or from herself. She could use the energy to heal herself or just to raise her general energy levels. The strength and speed will resemble enhanced strength and enhanced speed respectively. The ability will deplete positive emotions from the surroundings, but they can easily be restored as long as there's still a source and a reason. She could also gain from positive events happening around her, occasions going her way or even just positive thinking, and if she gains enough energy she could feed it back into her surroundings to make them even more positive. Her final ability will be Sensory Enhancement. She will be able to enhance any of the 5 senses, both within her own body and in any other people near her. There will be no limit to how much she can enhance any sense. However, she couldn't weaken or remove a sense in any way, apart from undoing her own enhancement. Family *Mother - Daniella Petrelli *Father - Nathan Owain Petrelli *Brothers - Lewis, Benjamin and Elliott Petrelli *Sisters - Elena, Ceri, April, Leanna, Karina and Ana Petrelli History Very little is known of Rachelle's history, but she and her twin will be born in 2044. While Dani is pregnant, she will be electrocuted and killed by a villain posing as Elle Bishop, but Ceri Petrelli will succeed in reanimating her mother and the unborn twins. Ceri will be 6 years old at the time. Rachelle and Leanna will be 2 years old when their younger sisters are born. Etymology Rachelle is a Hebrew name which means "ewe". Her middle name, Shania, is a Yiddish name which means "beautiful". Her surname, Petrelli, is Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters